Trust
by Jakky101
Summary: Jacob wants something from Edward that could nearly cost him Jacob his life. He knows this, but doesn't seem to care. His trust for Edward is far beyond his fear. M/M. Enjoy!


**I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

**Preface **

The second time, was possibly better than the first. Still, the first time for us had this lasting sensation you can't describe. Something about the first time with Jacob; being the one to take him... to a place he'd never been before. It was amazing.

** -**

I placed my hand on his forehead, whiping away the sweat that coated it, and practically everywhere else. He jumped at my cold touch, and I simply smirked. My other hand was occupied with other things; roaming his entire stomach and chest area, massaging everywhere and anywhere his hands could reach. He seemed to enjoy this, so I lowered my head to his, quite toned, but flat stomach, placing soft kisses against the tender flesh.

Jacob's hands dug into my scalp, his fingers pulling and tugging at locks of my hair. His breath hitched as I continued up his stomach, to his chest with numerous butterfly kisses, and maybe a lick here and there. He responded to those more. I liked teasing him, though.

My hands were placed at his hips now, recieving from him an intake of breath and a shudder from his figure. He wasn't quite used to my abnormally cold body temperature, and I don't think he ever would be. That, surprisingly, surges some sort of excitement through my body.

While I placed kisses around his neck area, he continued releasing these, almost cute, girlish muling noises.

"_Oh_, that's new, Jacob." I teased, continuing my assault on his neck.

"Shut.. up." He growled between the noises I recently teased him over.

I forced a chuckle back, and finally, my lips met his in a ravishing suck face fest. He groaned into my mouth, his fingers still tugging at my hair, as I nibbled at his bottom lip. I tried not to bite too hard, because if I made him shed blood, it'd pretty much ruin everything I had planned, and what he wanted for me to do.

Jacob froze. It entered into his mind, or rather, he remembered what I was going to do tonight. What he was going to get.

I removed my lips from his own, and made it so my breath was ghosting over the lobe of his ear. He shuddered.

"Do you still want to, Jacob?" I whispered. There was no response for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, I got my answer.

"Sort of.. Yeah.. - Yeah, I do." He spoke just as quietly as I did, and I nodded.

I burried my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his breath taking smell. The grasp I had on his hips tightened, as did his in my hair, which lowered to my back. He squeezed my body, and I returned the favor, silently assuring him. Again, I took in a deep intake of his musky, rough smell. It was almost addicting enough to lose control over, but not quite. I .. loved .. him too much to lose control over something like that. I'd be disappointed in myself. I'd wish for death, hope for death and wait for death; even if it wouldn't come.

"Come on.. do it." He forced me again. With all his forceful attitude and what not, you'd think he'd be ontop. Yeah, what a laugh.

My lips parted, and my teeth divided from the vice grip they previously held. His hands nearly squeezed me tight enough to break my ribs, but not quite. He was nervous, even scared. I knew that, and I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack by now, but he wants this. He's wanted it from the beginning, and I did too. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't do it. There was no problem with that..

The problem was, I don't know if I was capable of stopping. I was deathly afraid of what could happen, and not even his all powerful smell burning in my throat could tear me away from those terrifying thoughts. But I promised him. I promised him, just like the last time that I would, and I always kept my promises.

Always.

So I sniffed along his neck, finding the correct spot. Once my senses locked onto it, I took one more intake of his heavenly scent and bit down. I bit down as soft as I could, to cause him the least amount of pain possible, but hard enough to tear through his flesh.

I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear the screams of agony as I lapped up the most satisfying tasting blood I have ever tasted. He pulled me as close as possible, but still, his actions and sounds went un noticed to my ears. My mind was set on one thing and one thing only; his blood. Deep in the back part of my conscious, I knew I had to stop, but it wasn't quite registering into my mind as I continued to take in as much of him as possible.

Nothing at all could compare to this. Not any other animal in the entire World. Not does, rabbits, bucks, or anything.

This, was indeed, the most fullfilling moment of my entire life. He'd let me do the most dangerous thing I could to him, knowing that there was a 80 % chance that I wouldn't stop.

But, even as hard as it was, I'd force myself to stop. I would never take a life of someone I cared so deeply for, especially from such a selfish act imagineable.

Finally, his horrifying cries and screams were setting in.

It took every ounce and fiber of my being to pull away from him, but I did. I wiped my mouth of the blood that nearly covered my entire mouth, and looked at his flushed face. His breathing was labored, and he was practically sweating puddles.

"Jacob! Jacob, _Jacob_. Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded. Obviously, he was just out of breath. I sighed a sigh of relief, and squeezed his body tightly, mostly for myself. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd taken too much blood. Never.

But even after all of that, he had the strength and nerve to give me this cocky smile. He opened his eyes, after a few moments and his smile faded. He looked up at me and silently thanked me with a squeeze to my shoulders.

I leaned in, so that our faces were inches apart from eachothers. Our breathing was still as heavy as ever as I closed the distance between our faces and covered his lips with my own. My cold lips against his warm ones. A nice combination, I have to say.

His tongue licked across my lips, right before pulling away from the breath taking -- literally -- kiss.

He had this satisfied look on his face, as he rested his head against the ground, his black hair sprawled all around his head. He looked almost like one of those paintings you'd see in an art gallery, but even more beautiful that I could imagine. This drew me in for another kiss. This one lasted for a far less amount of time, but it was just as sweet and satisfying as the ones before it and the ones to come.

The next words to come out of Jacob's mouth, really.. _really_ shocked me.

"Meh, it was alright, I guess. I expected more, though." He tried his best to cover up the smirk, but failed miserably. I gave him this watch it look, and responded.

"I know, you really didn't taste that good. What's up with_ that_?" He frowned. I laughed.

Maybe next time, he'll be the one doing the biting, who knows. All I know for sure is that, out of all the moments in my life, this was the one I'd keep in the back of my mind, snuggled up safely and out of harms way. There's no way I'd ever forget this day.

The day Jacob Black trusted me with his life, even if I didn't exactly trust myself. I guess he had enough trust for the both of us, because lord knows i was scared out of my fucking mind. Scared I was going to lose my soul mate; The love of my life.


End file.
